darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gonk
Welcome, Gonk! Welcome to darthipedia , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : AdmirableAckbar (It's A Trap!) 18:47, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :P eh, I'm welcoming the founder :P AdmirableAckbar (It's A Trap!) 18:47, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Darth Darth Binks Here you go. http://ircatwork.com/images/cheesy.gif supergeeky1 24 hour Darth hotline 18:30, 11 August 2007 (UTC) *Also, in case you are in need for an admin template, I made this. supergeeky1 24 hour Darth hotline 19:05, 11 August 2007 (UTC) **I'm gonna work on it some more later. I made it the right size, but oddly enough, it doesn't center itself like Wookieepedia's does. I'll look into it. supergeeky1 24 hour Darth hotline 19:32, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Just curious I'm just curious, but why was Derek J. Reda deleted? The RC said personal attack, but how could it be a personal attack if the writer didn't even exist? :D Oh, but I do understand the Karen Traviss deletion, I figured that might happen anyway. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 15:01, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding the picture for my page Alaska! i think it's funny Template preloads I changed one minor thing with it yesterday, but that shouldn't effect anything. They're actually working for me, so I don't what to do about it. If I think of anything, I'll let you know. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 17:44, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Sysop Rights Can you grant me sysop rights, or does the community have to vote me in? Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 20:32, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Damn, I really screwed up I have good news and I have bad. Good news first: The bot is working. I found all I needed to do was create a seperate account. Bad news: I spelled the password incorrectly both times. Even more bad news: I didn't enter an email address so I can't get Wikia to retrieve the password. How I did that was beyond me. I didn't enter an email because I had no reason to think it was needed, as well as fear for Wikia thinking I was sockpuppeting, having the same email and all. I have tried many times to figure the password out, but I just can't get it. Unless I find a way to retrieve it, we'll need to come up with a new name, in which this time, I'll enter an email. Sorry about all of this, I really can't figure out how that happened. Anyway, I should be off and on a lot tomorrow, so I'll find out from you then. http://irc.wikia.com/irc/images/notsure.gif supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 05:32, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Main Image Hey Gonk. Could you get me an image of your logo? I can't find it anywhere, and I'd like to nominate a userbox on Wookieepedia saying that "this user also contributes to Darthipedia". I'm planning to contribute here for a while too BTW, become a major editor here as well as Wookieepedia. Chack Jadson Talk 18:15, 22 August 2007 (UTC) *Never mind. Jedimca0 got it for me. Chack Jadson Talk 22:48, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I'm really glad you like it. I was working with some images and thought it might look cool to blend black with the current color. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 07:04, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Council of Blood times Thanks for adding the times to the Council of Blood page. I would have done it myself, but I have no clue about anything UTC, so thanks. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 18:18, 7 September 2007 (UTC) FS Hey, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, I was away this weekend and just got back. Yes, I believe I can fix that very easily. I'll get on it right now. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 03:20, 17 September 2007 (UTC) A Tasty Tidbit from Darth Nihilus Image made. For use in articles/tutorials like the handbook, I created Template:TastyTidbit. Just type for the image to display on the left and for the right. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 03:44, 20 November 2007 (UTC) *Okay, I uploaded the new version. I didn't shrink the image any, however I did enlarge the text that's outlined, which I had meant to do in the original version. Because of this, I also did change the image from 150px to 120px on the template. After trying it out, it appears to work alright, but if you still need it smaller, I'll do that too. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 01:44, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Next COB Okay, I'll go post a probable date on the COB page. Glad to see you're back around, by the way. :) AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 20:59, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi Gonk, I don't know if we've spoken before but i was wondering if darthipeida could possibly have something in the manual of style or equivilent (if we don't already have it) recommending or stating that stronger swearing such as S**t and F*ck could be crossed out like this S**t F*ck (would really not have *'s if used) or * out (editors choice as to which) I you want we can discuss further, or if you don't feel we should add that please tell me thanks, [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:58, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Merry Sithmas Madclaw has awarded you the Cassus Fett medal of greater inebriation! For bombing the G*nk out of Darthipedia! [[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 19:08, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Monaco Ah, yeah, there's several problems that need working out, most notably, the banner. It is a bit big. Additionally, for non-Firefox/AdBlock Plus users, the banner isn't even fully visible, being blocked by those damn Google ads. I'm gonna do my best to work out the bugs on everything today, but if I don't, everything should be working just fine by Saturday. Hopefully.... :-P supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:39, 28 February 2008 (UTC) *lol, thanks for the award, dude. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:11, 29 February 2008 (UTC) **The banner thing, I'm still working on, but links are now the correct colors. Report any other problems you find on my talk. :D There's a few other color problems I should be able to work out tonight, so once I get those done, most of our monaco problems should be over. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 03:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) COTW banner Sure, I'll figure something out with that. Thanks. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 20:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) huny pleze take out teh garabge pleze okay??? -- User:Mrs. Gonk Skin Can we please return to the Darthipedia skin already? [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 07:06, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Request I'm not exactly pleased with Category:Rapees, especially the addition of an article I created to it. Could this perhaps be rectified? Thanks. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 12:44, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Monaco sidebar/header Great, glad you like it. I have one minor issue with the sidebar which I hope resolve today. Other than that, I only have a few more things to fix for the Monaco skinning to be complete. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 15:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Vacation Template 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:55, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Yipee! Image:Yipee!Logo.png And there you are, Papa G*nk. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 04:59, 19 April 2008 (UTC) CUSWFN Thanks Gonk for accepting the offer once again. Every time you upload an article onto the page I indicated over the irc, I'd appreciate it if you could notify me. Thanks once again. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:32, 19 May 2008 (UTC) My Lord Almighty Gonk, I come before you as a servant humble and true, when I warn you of a foul and treacherous act commited by User: StarNinja99. This ingrate has blasphemed against you, claiming that ChanServ was God, when it is clear that you have lordship over this site. I beg that you bestow your just and powerful wrath onto this infidel. Always faithful, Imperial Star Destroyer 14:52, 1 June 2008 (UTC) To the Caption of the Week :D -Wedgepwns!! 04:03, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hi Gonk! My name is Nathan and I'm a wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've created a draft of an idea for your main page in order to show the basic layout. Optimally, we'd like to get all main pages rolled over to the format as soon as possible, so feel free to use mine, or improve upon it. If you have any questions you can reach me via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:05, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Award Fear my MS paint skills. :P Wilhelm screamer 18:28, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Idea for new page On Wookieepedia, there is an article labeled Dragon Squadron. It sounds like it is perfect for Darthipedia. Will you please make it? Main Page Hi Gonk! Sorry about being unaware of the Protected page/Main Page policy around here, I would have definitely contacted you before any changes, had I known. Many thanks to Brother Mad Claw for showing me the light! Anyhoo, the order of the column tags need to be switched on the main page due to some upcoming coding changes, so the left column tags need to come before the right. I saw that it didn't work on one of the screen resolutions, would you like my help in fixing that, or did you guys want to fix it on your own? I appreciate your understanding, and again apologize for violating local procedures. Let me know how I can help. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 12:53, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Heh, I screwed up and put this on your user page at first, so sorry for that as well. :As an update, I'm attempting to instill the changes to the main page that need to happen on my draft page so that I don't affect yours negatively again. It also allows you guys to install the changes yourselves when you deem them ready. At the moment, I can't figure out why it's pushing that right column so far down, but I'm sure I'll get it eventually. :Thanks for being cool about everything. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::All done! Kirkburn stepped in and saved the day. The draft is working and ready for whenever you guys want to switch the main page. :) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:59, 25 July 2008 (UTC) \m/ ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:05, 10 August 2008 (UTC)|800px]] *Congrats on your dark domains birthday, Gonk! Kill all who oppose you! The Almighty Ninja 02:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) **Forget about the past, you can't change it. Forget about the future, you can't predict it. Forget about the present, I didn't get you one. Happy Sorta-Not-Really-Your-Birthday-But-We're-All-Celebrating-Anyway-So-I-Guess-It-Kinda-Is-Your-Birthday Birthday, Papa Gonk. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 08:41, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ***Hello sovereign one, I would like to express my graditude on becoming Darthipedia's official IRC bot on this glorious day. Darth-2-D2 Leave me alone! 14:14, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ****Happy birthday....Imperial Star Destroyer (Interrogation room) 01:32, 11 August 2008 (UTC) *****Oh G*nk, I am unworthy. G*nkify me with thy mighty G*nk-thingy-powers of doom. And on a slightly more serious note, I am honored by your nomination for me as an admin. I've just got back from vacation, so I've been recharging a bit before returning to the Darth. Cheers! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 02:51, 11 August 2008 (UTC) First Birthday Okay, I'm here to celebrate Gonkipedia's first birthday, now where's the free drinks, and do you have a Death Star, some nuclear missiles or a mass PWN Generator I could borrow? My planet destroyer's been stolen and there's some fanboys who won't leave me alone. Also, it's a great way to celebrate. RandomRebelGirl 12:43, 10 August 2008 (UTC) hi hi Image I see you beat me with that Porno Image :) — Wedgepwns!! talk 12:11, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Ops Hey Gonk, you forgot to give Gump auto ops in IRC after his RfA passed. I keep forgetting to ask you when I see you in IRC so I'll just leave you a message here. Cheers. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 19:01, 31 August 2008 (UTC)